familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gyula
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Southern Great Plain Region | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Békés County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Gyula | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1313 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Fidesz | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Dr. Ernő Görgényi | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 255.8 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 31679 | population_as_of = 2012 | population_density_km2 = 125.16 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 5700 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 66 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = ksh_code | blank_info_sec1 = 05032 | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.gyula.hu | footnotes = }} Gyula ( , ) is a city in Békés County in south-eastern Hungary. It lies close to the border with Romania, on the river Fehér-Körös. History The first recorded reference to Gyula was in a document dated 1313 which mentions a monastery called Gyulamonostor (Julamonustra in Latin). By 1332 the settlement around the monastery was being called Gyula / Jula. There are two versions for the origin of the name. One is that following the occupation of the Pannonian Plain by the Magyar tribes, the tribe of the gyula settled in the area. More likely is the version that a lord called Gyula or Jula founded the monastery and its settlement. During the Ottoman rule, the town was a sandjak center as Göle or Küle in Tamışvar eyalet. Jewish history The Holocaust in Hungary is commemorated in Gyula's Germantown at the building that housed the Synagogue; one town among many that formed a once thriving Jewish community in Bekes county. Today, the Gyula Synagogue houses a music school and bears a plaque of remembrance dedicated to the memory of Gyula's Jewish community that perished in Auschwitz and other concentration camps. File:Gyula-synagogue_1.jpg|Gyula Synagogue File:Gyula-synagogue_2.jpg|Memorial of the Jewish martyrs File:Gyula városkép1.jpg|Downtown File:Hungary-gyula-varoshaz1.jpg|City Hall File:Belvárosi római katolikus plébániatemplom.jpg|Church File:Vár 2.jpg|Castle Demographics As of the Census of 2001, the town had 32,967 inhabitants; 94.2% Magyars, 2.3% Romanians, 1.6% Germans, 0.3% Slovaks, 0.4% Roma and 1.2% other. Gyula is a center for the small Romanian community of Hungary (2.3% of the inhabitants are ethnic Romanian). Tourist attractions To the east of the town centre stands the old fortress (13th century), now a cultural centre and a tourist attraction. Nearby, there are thermal spas known for their therapeutic effects. Nicolae Bălcescu High School, designed by Szabó Jenő in an architectural style resembling that of Transylvanian wooden churches, is Hungary's only Romanian-language high school. Andrei Ando, "Liceul de români de la Gyula" ("Gyula Romanian High School"), Jurnalul Naţional, 5 June 2009; retrieved June 5, 2009 Not very far is the Romanian Orthodox Cathedral, erected in 1867. Gyula is home to Hungary's second oldest cake shop, and has a town centre comprising numerous small pedestrianised squares, many of which have large water fountains. People * Albrecht Dürer the Elder (1427–1502), the father Albrecht Dürer * Ferenc Erkel (1810–1893) * Imre König (1901–1992), chess player * George Pomutz (1818-1882), American diplomat and general Twin Towns - Sister Cities Gyula is twinned with: Notes External links * Official site * National Self-governance of the Romanians living in Hungary Center Category:Gyula Category:Settlements in Békés County Category:Hungary–Romania border crossings Category:Thermal baths in Hungary Category:Established in 1313